The Rocking Eighties
by YahooSounding
Summary: Back in the 1980s, Lana Spitz fell head over heels with a Monty Lockhart... but when somebody named Chris Griffinpenstone comes into her life, she becomes conflicted. Will she go with the bad boy Monty... or good, but fat boy Chris? And what is Chris Griffinpenstone's story? Chris x Lana, Time Travel fic


Okay, for real this time, I'm writing a Family Guy fic in which it's no longer a dream, but rather, a real story... starring our favorite busty teacher, Lana Lockhart, and our favorite blonde haired Griffin, Chris! Hope you all enjoy this first chapter!

* * *

Outside the Griffin household, Chris Griffin sighed as he was looking up at the sky, ready to get back to his favorite passion, which he had been slacking off on it for quite a while... drawing.

Chris looked down and sighed as he started to draw the streets of Quahog, occasionally waiting for a car to pass by before he resumed drawing.

"FATTY!"

Chris moaned as he looked down, continuing to draw. He was still a little down. Maybe it was because of teenage hormones, but he was pretty depressed because he can never seem to get a permanent girlfriend. Sure, he had managed to snag a good few girlfriends, like Sam back in the country, but it wasn't permanent. He also remembered Loka, a girl that he actually married. Unfortunately, at that time, he was part of the Peace Corps and it was an accident he married the girl, so it wasn't really boyfriend and girlfriend material. He also remembered the girl with Down's Syndrome, which didn't...

"HEY, LOOKIT THE BLONDE FATTY OVER THERE!"

...which didn't work out because... well, the girl with Down's Syndrome, whose name he preferred to forget, just became demanding. The longest relationship he had was with a pretty veterinarian intern named Anna, and he did like her, but at one point, the two just... broke up with each other because Chris couldn't help but think of somebody else... he just couldn't put his finger on it. Fortunately, Anna was quite understanding as she and him went their separate ways.

Chris couldn't quite explain it, but there was one girl... nay, one WO-

"WHAT A PATHETIC LOSER! JUST SITTING IN THE SHADES OF THE TREES WITH HIS PAPER."

...Now Chris remembered why he didn't like drawing outside, and in public at that. Every time he finds some place to relax, he just couldn't do it... he just shook his head. Maybe his own room would be better.

Anyway, as Chris continued to walk upstairs, he resumed his thoughts. Where was he? Oh yes.

There was one girl... nay, one WOMAN, that he still had feelings for, despite what he had been put through. Hell, he still even had a drawn picture of her that he drew himself.

Chris paused as he flipped his sketchbook over to look for... he smiled as he found it... a drawn picture of one of his teachers... er, former teachers. It was pretty accurate and detailed for what he remembered, but he still remembered her like it was yesterday, even though it's been at least a few years... months? He could never tell with the timeline, considering how Stewie still remained the same age, yet Meg aged up to eighteen.

The teacher which he remembered well was one of his puppy love crushes, Mrs. Lana Lockhart. He first saw this woman when she was a replacement English teacher in his classes... which he didn't know what attracted him to her... maybe it was how big her breasts were, maybe it was because she had a face that was really cute... hell, he remembered drawing that very smile on her, which really gave him a huge smile, remembering how nice it was.

At first, Chris thought that it would be nothing more than puppy love, but at the same time, he wanted to be romantic and impulsive, which he thought only managed to repulse her even more... but, as it turned out, she WAS attracted to him... or maybe she just wanted to use him, but no, it seemed Lana Lockhart was in love with Chris Griffin.

"Chris, I'm going out with Stewie for a while, do you think you can clean up his room?" Lois called.

"Oh, uh, sure, Mom!" Chris said as he was about to walk upstairs.

"Try not to get yourself distracted with the baby toys again!" Lois called.

Chris groaned. "Mom, it was only once! Who do you think I am, Dad?"

"I'm just checking to be sure! Anyway, I'll be back in a few minutes!" Lois called back as Chris heard the sound of a door opening and closing.

Chris just shook his head as he went inside Stewie's room. As he started to clean it up, his mind went back to Lana Lockhart.

Ah yes, beautiful Lana... but the minute he learned that to win Mrs. Lockhart's affections, he had to kill her husband, he was pretty conflicted. Sure, he wanted to go out with Mrs. Lockhart, but to take somebody's life! He just couldn't decide between morals or love... he made his choice in the end, by telling Mrs. Lockhart that he couldn't go through with it and suggested a better idea so that he can try to get both choices... but Mrs. Lockhart didn't approve of it and was now a fugitive of the law.

While Chris was happy that he wasn't involved, he felt a little bad, now wishing he was involved with her as a fugitive... he wished he had just said yes, but his morals took him over...

If only he had another chance, if only...

Chris yelped as he accidentally ran into something. Chris rubbed his head as he looked at... has that grey metallic structure ALWAYS been there? It was strange... in all the times he had been in Stewie's room, he had not once noticed it... it was pretty odd. He noticed a door was opened on that metallic structure, so he went inside.

Chris paused as he sat down on a few buttons... if only he could go back in time to when Mrs. Lockhart wasn't Mrs. Lockhart or at least...

He suddenly felt himself disappearing... never to be heard from again.

* * *

End of the chapter! Better enjoy it, and I hope this gets some reviews! Fingers crossed!


End file.
